StilesTheWelcomeWagon
by May a Chance
Summary: After the discovery of werewolves in their senior year, Stiles is forced to begin a YouTube channel about what being a werewolf is about.


**This may be a one-shot but I'm not sure yet.**

* * *

"Yo, Scotty," Stiles chirped as he bounced his way over to the alpha.

Scott's broad shoulders and imposing demeanor cleared an easy path through the crowded halls as they made their way to Economics. The added knowledge of the recent discovery of werewolves as a species (Homo Lupus) and that Scott McCall, the resident loser and total freak no matter how good he was at lacrosse of Beacon Hills High, was actually a kickass werewolf with super powers had come as a huge surprise. Now everyone seemed to be eager to let Scott do as he pleased and give him a well-deserved break from the crappy life that he had lived for a long time.

"Stiles," the resident alpha whined with a slightly forced smile. "I have a reputation to uphold now! No nicknames!"

Though taller, Stiles Stilinski came nowhere near to the strength of his closest friend. If there was ever a 'scarlet nerd' of Beacon Hills High, that would be Stiles. The dark-haired boy was also near genius level, with an IQ easily reaching 135 despite his ADHD. Also, Stiles was a long-term member of a werewolf pack consisting of around ten different members of all species.

Scott was the alpha werewolf while his second in command was Ethan Bishop, a blue-eyed wolf whose younger twin, Aiden, was also a member of the pack. Isaac Lahey had become Scott's trusted boyfriend while cousins Malia Tate and Cora Hale were newer editions to the pack.

Liam Dunbar, a newly bitten wolf, was the youngest member of the pack and the last of the wolves. Lydia Martin took on the role of 'resident non-crazy banshee' while Kira Yukimura was an expert at wielding a katana and a kitsune.

The final two members were Stiles and Ethan's boyfriend Danny Mahealani.

"We need to put werewolf-ness out there."

Pausing from his long strides, Scott glances back at Stiles with a strange look on his face. The dark-haired teen looked slightly constipated but at least he was considering it. Stiles babbled on with his hands flying in exaggerated and ridiculous motions. "I mean, seriously, with this info out there, we will be facing a ton of people who want the bite to make them stronger or whatever when they don't understand what being a werewolf is about! It'll be like the Kanima all over!"

"The Kanima turned out pretty well. Isaac says he's part of a pack of misunderstood wolves in London."

"Scott! You know what I mean! And that's after it killed people!"

"An American Werewolf in London?"

Stiles stopped walking. When he spoke, his voice was deadly calm. "You've seen that but not Star Wars?!"

Hesitant to argue, Scott shrugged it off with a promise to put Star Wars on at the next movie night, a time that was fast approaching. "Now what were you saying about the Kanima?" A groan answered him. "Seriously man, what's your point?"

Long eyelashes fluttering as he gazed at his friend, Stiles groaned in irritation. "YouTube! We start a YouTube channel about what being a werewolf means!"

"Talk about it at the meeting tonight," Scott assured the other as they walked into Econ."

"McCalll! Stilinski! Get to your seats!"

* * *

As Malia and Cora slunk in last to the pack meeting, the idle chatter began to subside. The entirety of the Beacon Hills Pack sat in various positions of relative discomfort in the living room of Scott's home. Liam had successfully found a way to snuggle up right between his Alpha and Second with a blanket pulled over their laps. Stiles and Malia took up a large pile of pillows and a blanket whilst Aiden stood stoically to one side. Kira and Lydia seemed to be engaging in gossip, for they glanced at Scott, Ethan and Liam every few minutes to giggle. Scott had indeed noticed when they snapped a picture of the half-asleep puppy snuggled up next to him.

Stiles had pulled Malia into his lap and began to speak from over her shoulder. "Guys!" All chatter stopped. "Kay, so pack meeting. We need to talk about something. I insist we begin with a YouTube channel!"

"Why?" Cora asked, rolling her eyes slightly.

Scott answered for his friend, pulling the near-asleep puppy closer to him. "Stiles has it in his head that a bunch of people with get the bite without understanding what it means."

"Well they will, won't they?"

"Probably."

This time it was Stiles turn to roll his eyes. "Alright, just let me do a YouTube channel!"

A series of agreeing eyerolls followed.

Ten minutes later, Scott let out a hopeless grown. " _Please_ tell me there's not another visiting alpha or something. Or, God forbid, an omega."

"Y'know, for an alpha you're very antisocial."

The remainder of the meeting was dull and the pack of Supernatural creatures and humans all took their various methods of transportation home. Liam ended up spending the night as it was a Friday and no one wanted to awake the kid after having such a crappy day of people avoiding his gaze and looking at him when they thought he wouldn't notice or whispering about him when they believed he was out of earshot. Only Mason, his unbelievably loyal friend who thought he was in the Inner Circle remained firmly planted at his side.

As it turned out, Liam stole Isaac's bed who in took this as a suggestion to bunk with Scott at which point neither got much sleep.

Stiles woke up cheerful the next morning, humming one of his mother's old favourite songs as he made pancakes. Naturally, said pancakes had no butter, no sugar and no syrup making for a slightly bland breakfast for the Sheriff. Stiles allowed himself a thin spreading of peanut butter on each of his pancakes claiming that his 'fast metabolism and ability to run quickly from danger' would keep him healthy.

At around one that afternoon, Stiles made his way to Scott's house to begin the Star Wars marathon the pack had planned for Scott. Chains were sounding likely, along with tons of snack food so that Scott would shut up about how confused he was.

Melissa, Scott's mother, was spending the afternoon working in the ER and had left a note saying not to eat everything in the fridge, which meant it was a good thing everyone had brought bags of chips.

"So the first movie is fourth?"

"No, it's the first."

"But-"

"Scott, just watch the movie."

The alpha did.

By the time Stiles was getting up from his all-too-comfortable position on the couch to put in the next movie, Scott adored Star Wars.

* * *

The camera angle had been adjusted until is was just right, landing Stiles face towards the left edge of the screen. The lighting had been brightened just enough to cast dark shadows over Stiles' pale face. Behind Stiles was a whiteboard he intended to put to good use, a projector already prepared to cast an image up should there be need to do so. Sitting at the computer was Danny, for he was the only one Stiles trusted enough to let near the precious device. Isaac, who had taken a course on film in France, was at the camera, scarf wrapped around his throat.

"Three," Isaac began to count down, "two, one. Action!"

Put on the spot, Stiles grinned widely at the camera. "My name is Stiles. I'm nearly eighteen, I live in Beacon Hills and for the past two years I have been a member of a werewolf pack." He gave a moment for that to sink in as he wrote _WEREWOLVES_ in capitol letters on the board.

"I'm not here to tell you that werewolves exist as you probably already know that. I'm here to teach you about werewolves and, right now, their origins."

Danny clicked a picture of France onto the board, different regions in varying shades of blue. "This is France, home of the _loup garou_ or werewolf. There have been over seven-thousand-six-hundred fatal wolf attacks on humans over the course of history creating a wolf hotspot. France is also home to _La Bête du Gévaudan_ , a large wolf or dog that killed an estimated hundred people over three years and was responsible for an estimated two hundred."

The image on the screen changed to that of the alleged beast. "Of course, this picture is far from accurate but it gives the general idea. Giant wolf-dog thing. Three years after the attacks began, _La Bête_ was shot and killed by a François Argent, the ancestor of a modern day family of well-respected werewolf hunters. And thus the beginning of the werewolf in the seventeen hundreds.

"Since around the time of this particular Argent, the hunting of werewolves has become a very traditional matter. Each individual hunting family and their allies are led by a matriarch, normally the daughter of the previous matriarch. In order to be known as a hunter, a person must follow the code 'We hunt those who hunt us' and never break it for any purpose. Another well known family is the Calavera's, a family very set on the tradition of hunting."

Stiles waved his hands before jotting down a few notes on the board, namely of different werewolf attacks and hunting families.

"But that's the past and this is the present! Modern werewolf packs are also very traditional, learning control on full moons from the day they first shift while attending school like normal children. Each pack is led by the alpha, a werewolf with an extra spark of power giving them red eyes. Under normal circumstances, an alpha is either born with their power or kills for it. There are rare occasions of an alpha _earning_ there power, something that occurs every hundred years or so. These are called True Alphas; they lead the best packs and always seem to end up doing well. The second rank in a werewolf pack is the Second, a beta or non-alpha with more experience than the others. Finally there's the betas who make up most of the pack. There are omegas outside of packs and they are lone wolves."

Jotting down more notes, Stiles continued. "A werewolf has better hearing, sense of smell and sight along with heightened healing, extra speed and extra strength. I know, it sounds great but it's not. It's easy to lose control on a full moon and kill someone, only to end up being killed yourself by hunters. There are cases of people being turned into what is essentially a werelizard, only they are under the complete control of another and used as a tool of vengeance. Overall being a wolf sucks."

Stiles inhaled a deep breath as the picture changed to that of a full moon hanging low over a forest. "Over the winter break of 2011, my best friend was bitten by a werewolf while we were out searching for half of a body in the middle of the woods. Within the week, he'd had an arrow shot through his arm."

Whisky eyes gazing deep into the camera, Stiles spoke a final time. "Think carefully about becoming a wolf."


End file.
